Tris and Four outside of 'Divergent'
by Thefirststiff
Summary: Tris and Tobias are in real life but they don't know that they are actually characters from a book which explains why they can remember a few years of their lives. Story is better than summary, not my idea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is a pretty**__ short__** chapter but I'm afraid I'll lose wifi soon so**_** enjoy!**

My name is Beatrice Prior, though most people just call me Tris.

I have a pretty boring life although I fight and I may or may not have a crush on my trainer that's 2 years older than me, but its not that much and he's really cute.

My parents are both oddly selfless and they go to other countries to help with people so they're never really home.

My brother Caleb is almost a year older then me so he's a senior at school while I'm junior.

I walk into the training room and see Four at the punching bags.

"Hey" I was pretty quiet so I was shocked he could sense my presence in the room

"Hey Tobias" I made sure no one was around before saying his name, he and I are really good friends and we goof around a lot and he's my best _guy_ friend.

"You're early" he smiles walking towards me

"Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to come here"

"Go start out on the punching bags, don't forget to take up your knuckles" he warns

God, you forget to tape them 5; maybe 20 times and he's on your back about it forever.

I start to punch, well in my case elbow the back Four/ Tobias watches me.

"Keep tension here" suddenly he was behind me touching my stomach

"Okay" he backs up to give me space.

I start punching, elbowing, kicking and kneeing the bag and it swings more than before.

"You can stop now before the bag breaks, take a break so we can go over who you'll be fighting with" he says because he doesn't want Max, the owner of here, to pay for another broken bag.

"So tomorrow at 6 you'll be fighting Al, at 8 you'll fight your favorite person in the world" he says with a smirk

"Who?"

"Me.. duh"

"Not to lower your self esteem but you're no ones favorite person" I say goofing around

"But I thought you loved me" he says fake crying.

Me and Four do this thing where we act like a couple although we're not.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'

"I hate you too" he says

"Never said I hated you" I defended myself

"You basically did" he jokes

We both know that we both have crushes on each other but we're too afraid to date because it may ruin our friendship.

-page break to tomorrow at 4-

"Hey why don't you take a break so we can get some dinner before your fights and my fight" Tobias suggests

"Okay, but I choose where we're going" I say holding his hand and dragging him out the door down the street to a deli

We both ordered and sat at a table together.

We just discussed fighting techniques until a random girl approached us

"Hi... um are you Four and Six?" The girl asks

"Yes we are" Four says

"Um I was wondering if you by any chance knew that you both are like these two characters from the book 'Divergent' because just the descriptions and everything from the book fit you two perfectly" she says

"No we didn't. But if we are then what are our names?" I ask

"You are Beatrice Prior but go by Tris and he is Tobias Eaton but goes by Four." The girl says

"And who are you?" Asks Four

"Oh I'm Dominique" she says

Okay that's just creepy; we are apparently from a book.

That must explain why I don't remember the first fifteen years of my life since I unexpectedly black out for a day.

I wonder what Tobias is thinking about all this...

**So I have to give credit to someone for this idea and its Poseidons HufflePuff Daughter (I hope I got that right) but this amazing author has a story that is basically the original of this just different, go check out 'Divergent Jumper' and please go review the story along with this story and tell me your thoughts, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look a second chapter!**

Tobias POV:

Wait, so does that mean that I'm not actually real? I'm just a fictional character that someone got into the real world.

No one would believe me if I told them this.

I look at my watch and see that it's almost time for Six's fights

"Okay, Tris we need to go its time to fight" I say

"Okay, bye" she says to Dominique

Once we exit the door she decides to speak up

"So, I guess either one of us or both of us has to read the book to find out what happens to us in the book" she states

"Yeah, but really, isn't this all a bit strange to you?"

"Yes, but I guess I'll read the books tonight after the fights"

"Okay, but we can go to the store after our fight to get the book or books then you can stay in my apartment tonight to tell me what happens" I say

"Okay, but anyways we're here" she says

"You ready?"

"Yeah" she responds

"Go kick his ass" I whisper into her ear

She goes into the ring and soon enough the fights over and she won

- time skip-

It was now time for our fight.

I wasn't going to let her win or let me lose.

It was simply just a sparring because I'm her trainer.

We get into fighting stance.

When the ref says go she tries hook her legs around my knees to get me down but I grab her leg and let her fall before getting down on my and grabbing her arms and straddling her legs

"Quite the position huh?" She asks

"Yup" before the ref reaches 10 she knees me in the groin and rolls us over so she's on top straddling me with her shins holding down my legs and holding my hands next to my hands.

I want to kiss her so bad but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I want so bad to just sleep with her, not doing anything though.

Before I know it the times up and I lost and I didn't even care.

"You ready to go get those books?" She asks still on top of me

She must notice my breath hitching because of her straddling me because she grinds her hips into mine before getting off and running out the door.

She really wants to kill me.

I chase after her and get into my car after her.

We head to the store.

"So there's three books to the trilogy and an extra book in your POV apparently." She says after she grabbed the set of all 4 books

"Okay, you ready?" I ask

"As I'll ever be" at that I chuckle

When we reach the register she tries to pay but I swat her hand away and pay

"You know this involves my life too" I say after paying

"Yeah but I would've payed" she said

"It's fine" I said

When we get back to my apartment Tris goes into the living room and plops on the couch

"While you read I'm watching tv" I announce

"Ugh, can't you go into your bedroom and do that where I won't be disturbed?" She asked

"I could" I say

"Then go" she said shooing me away

I shuffle into my room and plop down on my bed.

I turn on the tv and decide on Untold stories of the E.R.

Most people would be disgusted by this but this doesn't bother me.

Sooner or later Tris comes in

"I finished the first two books" she says

"What's it about?" I ask

"So there's these five factions and I was from Abnegation; the selfless and when I turned 16 I transferred to Dauntless; the brave. I was Divergent; I had an aptitude for 3 factions. When I got into Dauntless you were my instructor and we ended up dating; we were Four and Six because of how many fears we had. There was an attack on Abnegation and my parents died and that's all I know so far"

She joins me on the bed and sits next to me starting the next book, I lowered the volume so I could hear it but it wouldn't bother Tris.

About an hour later I look at Tris and see her trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask wiping away the tear

"I die, and my last words to you were 'I love you' and yours to me were 'I love you. too, I'll see you soon' bush then I died and we never got to say goodbye" she says now crying

"Don't worry you're safe, we're not in the book, why don't you get some sleep"

"Okay, night, Tobias" she smiles slightly as she says my name

"Night, Tris, Sweet dreams" I kissed her forehead and lied down next to her facing her back leaving space between us I fall asleep.

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm trying to keep things forming slowly unlike my other stories. You guys are so lucky I got out of bed just to grab Allegiant and properly quote it. Go follow Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter because she gave me this idea. Please review. **


	3. The promise

**_I don't own divergent or this story idea. _**

Tris POV:

I wake up next to a body, Tobias's body.

He had his back facing towards me so I lightly ran my fingers down his spine.

He jolted awake.

"What the fuck Tris?" He asks clearly annoyed

"Just seeing how light of a sleeper you are." I said smiling

"It felt like a tiny spider crawling up my spine" he said

"Your fault for sleeping shirtless" I said

"It's like a thousand degrees in here" he defended himself

"Maybe if you didn't use 6 blankets it wouldn't be"

"But its cold in here" he complained

"I thought it was hot here" I said raising my eyebrows

"I'm done with your smart-ass comments" he said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom

When I hear the shower turn on I grab my shorts from yesterday and the shirt I wore to train in

When he came out I was on my phone texting my friend.

He walked out without a shirt on getting the extra water out of his hair

He must've noticed I was looking because he asked

"Like what you see?" He smirked

"All I see is you. Nothing different than normal." I said

"Just admit it you want this" he gestured to his body

Honestly, I did want him, but I wasn't going to tell him that

"I actually don't"

A look of hurt crossed his eyes

"Because you want this" I gestured to my body the same way he did

"Maybe" he simply said

"So what are we going to do about us being in a book?" He changed the subject

"Honestly I don't know but when you were 18 did you pass out and can't remember anything that happened for the first 17 years of your life?" I asked him

"Yeah" he looked confused

"I did the same thing, maybe that when we got out of the book" I finished

"Yeah, but question is how do we get back in?" He asks

"I have no idea"

"So we may never get back into the book and we'll be stuck in the real world for who know show long" he complained

"Basically"

"Well, Tris, I think that maybe we follow the book a little bit, will you go out with me?" He asked nervously

"Hmm, I don't know, you're two years older than me"

"Wow, two long years" he said sarcastically

"Yes" I answered his question

"You're the best Tris" he hugged me

"You are too Tobias" I hugged back

"I really don't want to go back into the book where I'll lose you" he mumbled into my neck

"I don't want to die the way I do in the book, I want to be able to have proper goodbyes." I said back

"Promise me that if we go back into the book you'll say goodbye?" he asked

"I promise" I felt him smile slightly

_**Sorry for the short chapter. It's been raining all day and my wifi has been slow. Thanks to the person who gave me a suggestion but I already know where this story is going. Please review and tell me if you like this story. Also check out Poseidon's hufflepuff daughters story 'Divergent Jumper' it's basically the opposite of this story. It's amazing, go review it and thank her for letting me use her idea because now you get to see an added sequel type story from another author because she's awesome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, enjoy!**_

Tris POV:

"Can we go out for dinner I'm hungry" I whine

"Okay." Tobias says

"Can we also bring Christina and Will" I beg

"Yeah"

I text Christina to get Will and meet us at the Pit

Me and Four put on our shoes and head out to his truck then leave.

When we get there we decide to wait outside for Christina and Will.

"Hey Tris, what are you doing with Four?" Christina asks

"He's my boyfriend" I said like it was nothing

"If he's your boyfriend then why don't you kiss him" Will puts his input in

"Okay" I say it like we've done it a million times before

I turned towards Four who was looking at me, I leaned in and kissed him. I tried to make it quick but he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss

"Okay, that's enough" Christina says

We pull apart slowly looking in each others eyes

"Okay let's go eat" Tobias says

We walk in and get seated at a table for four, me and Tobias next to each other, and Christina and Will.

After we all decide on drinks and they come we decide to share a pizza.

"So Tris, want to go shopping after?" Christina asks

"She can't, we have to train" Tobias says for me

"Are you sure you're just training?" Christina asks wiggling her eyebrows

"Yes" I nearly blush

Just then I feel something on my leg, extremely close to my inner thigh

I look down and see that it's Tobias's hand, just rubbing small circles into my leg, being careful not to go up too high or too close to my inner thigh.

I look at him and smile.

I decide to get him annoyed and I rub my foot against his leg

"What are you doing Tris, Four looks like he's going to explode" Christina says

"Oh nothing, just a little payback" I say grabbing his hand under the table to stop him from rubbing my leg. After I do that he's moves his our hands onto his leg.

"How about we leave and go over to my house and play some Dare" Will suggests

Dare is a game where you get dared to do something but before you do it you have to drink

"Okay" we all agree

After paying we get up from the table and head to our cars to head to Will's

When we get there we all head inside, Will grabs some beer and we head into the living room

"I want to start it" Chris announces

"Tris, I dare you to go give Four a BJ" she says

I chug half the beer set it down the grab Tobias's hand and drag him to the bathroom

~M rated scene~

When we get into the bathroom and the door is shut and locked I shove him up against it

I start to kiss him really passionately; alcohol messing with my brain, if I was sober I'd be scared

I move down to his neck

"Tris, you don't have to do this" he says heavily breathing

"Too bad" I say

I take off his shirt and start to trail kisses down his stomach

When I reach his pants reality hits me.

~M rated over~

I pull away and hold back tears

"I can't do it." I say

"It's fine Tris, you don't have to, I don't expect you to do that after we've been together one day. You aren't one of those girls who do that, and I like that. How about we go and leave tell them that you're not feeling well"

"Okay"

We exit the bathroom

"Tris isn't feeling good, I'm gonna take her home" Four says

When we reach the door we say goodbye and then head out

The car ride is silent until he speaks up

"You're a good kisser you know"

"Well you were my first kiss" I say honestly

"You were mine too" he said honestly

"That's a shocker" I say

"Just because girls throw themselves on me doesn't mean that I have kissed them or lost my virginity" he says defending himself

By the time he finished talking we were at his house.

We walked inside and straight to his room

"Tobias?" I asked scared

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything"

"I'm scared of intimacy, like sex" I say shyly

"That's fine Tris, you don't have to do anything of that sort, I'm not going to pressure you, humans are fragile. You don't deserve to be hurt"

I just smile and hug him

We soon pull away

"Do you want one of my shirts to sleep in?" He asks

"Yeah"

He throws one of his shirts at me

"Turn around" I say

Tobias POV:

"Turn around" Tris says

She must not notice the mirror in front of me

I decide not to watch her though, I'm not going to pressure her she doesn't deserve to be pressured into it

"I'm done" she says interrupting my thoughts

She notices the mirror

"Were you watching me?" She asks

"No, I'm not one of those horny guys who do that" I said seriously

"Whatever" she says

I grab a pair of basketball shorts and head into the bathroom to change

When I walk out I notice Tris is watching tv

_**like always, go check out 'The Divergent Jumper' and review follow and favorite that story because this story is like a sequel to it. It's about a girl who is ironically named Beatrice Eaton who is chosen to jump into Divergent and change things slightly. Please R&R because it helps me write faster. **_


	5. The decision

_**Okay so I'm just updating this because I had an idea, I don't own the story plot, or 'divergent' enjoy! Please read authors note at bottom. **_

"My Trissy" Tobias says plopping down on the bed next to me.

"My Toby" I say

"ugh, I hate that name" he says

"I hate 'Trissy' so every time you call me that I'll call you 'Toby' okay?"

"Okay"

"So now on the topic of 'Divergent' we may not ever get back into the book– not that I'm complaining– but if real life is anything like the book I'll die from multiple gun shots" I say

"Please don't die on me, you mean too much to me." He says obviously thinking

"I won't, now I'm going to bed night Tobias" I say

"Night my beautiful Tris" he kisses my cheek

~~~~~~4+6=10, its not basic math, its basic 'Divergent'~~~~~~

I wake up around 9 and notice Tobias isn't up, I decide I'll just leave him a note and go for a run.

Tobias,

Going for a run, should be back by 9:30. I have my phone, text me once you wake up.

Tris

I was going to put 'love, tris' but I didn't want to.

I leave the note on his nightstand, change and then start to jog around the neighborhood.

About 10 minutes into my jog I feel my phone vibrate

Tobias- morning beautiful, keep running, got to go drop off something at work, see ya soon ;)

Tris- k

I put my phone back into my pocket and continue to run

I check my phone and see that it's 9:25 and decide to head back

I'm about 10 minutes away from his house when I hear a gun go off and I feel multiple things hit me.

Next thing I know it I'm on the ground and my visions blurry.

I see my mother.

She's wearing the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Hello, mother," I say

"Come with me, you'll be forgiven for all sins," she says

"What about Tobias, and all my friends?" I ask

"If you come with me you can watch over them" she says

"But Tobias, he'll miss me; I'll miss him." I say

"Yes, but soon he'll join you" she says

She holds out her hand.

I don't want to hurt Tobias– he doesn't deserve to be alone.

If I don't leave I'll have to recover from the shots, but I'll have Tobias with me.

If I go I'll be fine with the shots and I'll miss Tobias, his warmth, his eyes, his smile, hi everything.

He's been my friend for years. I love him.

I can't leave him.

This is a tough choice.

I hear sirens.

"Come on Tris, you'll love it up there" she holds her hand out again

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to leave Tobias.

He means too much to me, I can't leave him.

But I'll bother him not being able to move a lot, but he's usually patient.

I've finally made my decision

"Mom I—"

**_Its reallyyyyy short, I'm sorry for that. I quoted bits and pieces of Allegiant. So today I got my locker number and schedule and I got into Pre-Algebra and French. I'm just letting you guys know that I have school starting in 9 days so I can't update a lot anymore. My roof is also getting done soon so I'm not going to be able to concentrate a lot with banging and homework to do so if it takes me a while to update I'm sorry, honestly. Please review and tell me how much you like this and criticize. I love you guys so much. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haha, look I'm updating. **_

Tobias POV:

Its now 10 and Tris hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls and I'm getting worried.

Maybe I should go drive down the street and look for her.

I'm about 10 minutes away from the house when I see a blood on the sidewalk.

It looks just like Tris.

No, this can't be happening. Please Tris, don't leave me, I need you more than anything. I get out of my car and run over to her and feel for her pulse.

It keeps stopping then starting.

I decide to call 911

"Hello, 911, my girlfriend I out on the street and she has multiple gunshots" I say as calm as I can

An ambulance soon arrives and the paramedics take her

"Can I go?" I ask a paramedic

"Only really close friends and family"

"I'm her boyfriend and best friend" I say

"Okay" I get into the ambulance and see Tris hooked up to many wires

I sit in the corner hoping that she'll live.

Very quickly we're at the hospital and tris is being wheeled away.

I wait for what feels like hours till a nurse comes out and asks if I'm here for Tris

"Yes"

"She should wake up soon, you can go see her"

After I'm told the room I rush to her

When I enter the room I see Tris hooked up to many wires with gauze covering parts of her.

I sit next to her, holding her hand, and hope that she wakes up soon.

"Come on Tris, I need you. Please wake up. I love you" I don't even regret saying that I love her; I do.

I feel her hand move and her eyes open

"Tobias" she manages to say

"It's okay Tris, you're alive" I say reassuringly

She doesn't speak so I say something.

"Tris, I love you. I thought you died on me." I say

"I couldn't leave you" she says

"I love you." She adds

We spend the next hour or so just comforting each other.

Sooner or later a nurse comes in to check on her.

She doesn't have any paralysis in any parts of her body.

She got shot 4 times.

Once in her right upper arm.

Once in her thigh.

Once on her foot

And once in left forearm.

"Okay Tris, you don't need any stitches but you'll need to have someone change the gauze two- three times a day. I'm going to wrap up your foot and give you some crutches so you can walk a little although I don't recommend it. You'll need someone to be around day and night. You'll also need to come back here if one cut reopened because it can easily become infected."

"When can I go home?" She asks

"Tomorrow, we want you to heal more" the nurse replies

The nurse leaves

"Is it okay if I leave? I haven't slept since you came here and I need sleep"

"Yeah, it's fine Tobias"

I kiss her cheek then leave

When I get home I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow

Tris POV:

Dream~

I'm standing in Tobias's bedroom waiting for him to come back home.

He's walks in the door and towards me

He starts kissing my neck and pushes me down onto the bed.

"Tobias stop!" I scream

"Tris!" I hear

I open my eyes any see Tobias sitting next to my hospital bed

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say calming down

"Good, you screamed 'Tobias stop', was I in your dream?" He asks smirking

"Yes but not in the way you'd probably want" I say

"Oh" is all he says

We sit in silence for who knows how long till he speaks up

"You can go home; well to my apartment whenever you're ready." He says

"Can that be now?"

"Yes" he hands me my crutches

"The nurse unhooked you from the machines before you woke up" he says

"Oh"

When we get home he brings me into his bedroom and when I'm on his bed he turns the tv on and sits next to me

I lay down and yawn

"Night my beautiful Tris" he whispers and kisses my cheek

I was going to say 'I love you' but I fell asleep too fast.

**_How many of you thought I'd kill Tris? I cried at the end of Allegiant but not watching TFIOS. I loved the books just not the movie; besides the fact that Theo James is hot, and mine. So, my cat had 2 kittens and my mom and dad are deciding if not I can keep one. If I keep one and its a boy I'm naming it Four. If you have any divergent names for girls tell me them; one that would be good for a cat. Please review because that inspires me. I can't update a lot maybe once a week one story a week. Or whenever I can. I'm going to sleep now before I can't. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for not updating any other story I've been busy today. **_

Tobias POV:

I lay down on my bed next to Tris watching tv while she sleeps.

I'm watching Sex Sent Me To The E.R. because I find it interesting to see what can happen to people while having sex.

Tris starts to move and I think she's about to wake up until her hand lands on my crotch.

I smile and wonder what she's dreaming of.

She moans and then moves her hand.

She starts to move a little more and then her breathing changes

"Good afternoon Tris, how was that dream of yours?" I ask

"What dream?" She asks trying to hide the fact that she dreamt of something.

"The dream that you moaned and put your hand on my crotch" I say

"Oh my god.. Did I really?" She asked

"Yeah, I didn't mind though. Now tell me, was I in this dream?"

"Yes" she says

I send her a smirk which makes her blush

"You're so beautiful when you blush"

She blushes even more.

"How's the pain?"

"It's fine, I'm still on hospital drugs though" she says

I try to respond but I can't.

My vision starts blurring and then all I see is black.

Tris POV:

I see Tobias next to me passed out and I want to try and scream but I can't.

My vision starts to get fuzzy then everything's black.

I'm in a room and I see Tobias.

I run over to him and hug him.

Then a voice booms

"You are not dead. You both came from the book 'Divergent' and you came out of the book to live a normal life. In exactly one month you will be sent back into 'Allegiant' and you will be able to change anything you wish now that the book is done. Whoever lives will be sent back into the real world. I wish you luck!"

We stay in the dark room for who knows how long just hugging.

_**So for those of you that have an Instagram go follow me Divergentobsesser and I'll follow back. Please check out 'The Divergent Jumper' and go show your love to that story because its amazing. If you can get that story to 85 reviews I will every story in one day with 1,000+ word chapters. PM me if you want any advice or you just want to talk. Bye for now. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM**_

Tris POV:

We have onemonth.

One month till we'll be sent back into the book.

One month till we'll have to try and save me.

One month till I have to go into war.

I wake up to the words 'Fear God Alone' written in red on a wall.

I can feel pain everywhere I was shot.

Suddenly I hear a thud coming from the living room.

Tobias walks into the room.

"Did you just magically poof onto my bed?" He asks

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask

"I just landed in the living room onto my ass on the floor" he says

"Maybe I got it easy because I am _injured."_ I suggested

"Maybe, how are your wounds?"

"Painful" I groan

"I'll change the gauze"

He goes into the bathroom and grabs the gauze and peroxide

He pulled my sleeve up and did my arm first.

He then did my other 3 wounds.

"So they found out who the gunman was.." He says

"Who?" I'm curious to know who shot me 4 times

"Some guy named Peter, he was arrested though. If when he gets out and he tries to touch you he may not live" he's definitely

"You're so overprotective" I say

"I'm only overprotective of the ones I love" he says

"Can we invite Will and Christina over for a spin the bottle game with the rest of the group?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll tell them all" he says

He takes out his phone and texts them all

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes, do you want be to help you into the living room?"

"Yeah"

Instead of grabbing my crutches he picks me up bridal style very carefully.

"You ass, you could've just grabbed my crutches" I yell at him although I'm glad he didn't, I like the feeling of him carrying me

He gently sets me down onto the couch.

I lean in and kiss him, when I go to pull back he doesn't let me

Then there's a knock at the door and then we hear it open so we pull apart.

"Tris!" Uriah yells

"Don't jump on her!" Four yells

"Awuhh" Uriah pouts

"Sorry Uriah but I'm injured and I can't have them reopen or else you'll get to see tons of blood" I tell him

The rest of the group come into the room.

No one asks what happened so I guess Tobias told them

"Okay, who's going first?" I ask

"ME!" Zeke yells

Zeke spun the bottle and it landed on Christina, he got up pecked her on the lips then sat back down.

I decided to torture everyone

"New rule: you have to kiss the person for a minute" I announce

Christina spins and it lands on Uriah, she gets up and kisses Uriah like its nothing.

Uriah spins and lands on Tobias

I look over at Tobias and he looks disgusted.

Uriah got up and started to kiss Tobias.

When the minute was up Tobias got up and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When Tobias spun it landed on me luckily

He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a very sloppy kiss; it was more loving and sweet

When the minute was up I realized I couldn't bend down to spin

"Four can you spin for me?" I ask

He reached down and spun it, making it land on Christina.

I shot him a death glare then motioned for Chris to come here.

She planted her lips onto mine and we kissed for the minute.

I go to take a sip of Tobias's beer but he pulls it away from me

"No no no Trissy, no beer for you" he says

"Ughhh" I groan

The game went on and surprisingly I kept getting Tobias and no one got me.

"Okay guys, I think you should all go home, Trissy looks like she's about to fall asleep"

Sorry for not updating in a while, school just started and I'm really busy. I ended up not beng able to update any of the days because I was getting ready for school. I know this is a short chapter but I ran out of ideas. I'll try and update another story today but I need to know what one. Review the story and tell me what one you want updated first. The one with the most votes will be updated by 10:30 pacific? Maybe? I don't know what time zone I'm in but the east coasts time zone. Umm follow my Instagram divergentobsesser ask for a follow for follow if you would like one. Umm, oh yeah. If in one of my stories Tris got pregnant what should the gender be? I'm not saying it will happen but it might. ALSO if you follow my Instagram I give sneak peaks about chapters so if you want to see them just follow. Thanks for all the support and reviews I didn't get. Thanks to the 5 people that reviewed. Go check out the Divergent Jumper byPoseidon's hufflepuff daughter. I love you guys for all the support.


	9. Peter

**Sorry for taking so long to update. School has been a nuisance. **

3 WEEKS LATER

The past few weeks haven't been very eventful. Me and Tobias have just been hanging around the house and binge watching Netflix movies. We've probably watched every movies on there.

Tobias said that he's going to take me out for dinner tonight instead of us eating microwaved food like we've been.

So now I'm just getting ready to go out. He said nothing too fancy so I decide on a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater.

When I finish getting dressed I hear a knock on the door.

Tobias wasn't supposed to come back for another hour so its probably not him.

When I get to the door I look through the peephole to see who it is. It's Peter. The one person I never wanted to see again.

You see, Peter was always the school bully and I was his main target. One day I was coming home and I took a shortcut through an alley. I felt like someone was following me but I thought it was just my imagination. Eventually Peter pinned me up against the wall and tried choking me. He also tried to rape me. Thankfully Tobias came and saved me.

Peter finally left after a while.

Tobias should be here in a few minutes.

It's been 2 hours since Tobias was supposed to pick me up.

I'm getting worried. He's always early.

Maybe he just got held up at work.

No... He would've told me.

I decide to drive around and see if I can find him.

I've been driving for 10 minutes. No sign of him.

Suddenly a car comes out of no where. Full speed towards me.

The next thing I see is black.

FOUR POV:

Peter... I hate him so much

"So Four.. If you don't go and do whatever Myra wants I will kill your little precious girlfriend." He says.

"Fine. But if you lay a finger on you I will not think twice about killing you." I say

"Meet her at the bar" he says then leaves.

If he hurts Tris I will die.

I walk to the bar and I see Myra. I walk up to her.

"What do you want?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice

"Oh I just want you to get me drunk" she says

I give her $50 dollars

"Is that good?" I ask

"Just kiss me right now then you can go" she says

Oh god I'm going to regret this. I have to do this for Tris.

I lean into Myra and kiss her. There is no spark.

She shoves her tongue into my mouth and I let her do what she wants wishing that she was Tris.

I can't believe I'm doing this for her life. I love her. I'd do anything for her.

Suddenly my phone starts to ring I pull away and answer it.

"Is this Four Eaton?" The person asks

"Yes" I say

"I'm sorry but Tris Prior was in a bad car accident and we don't know if she will survive. She's in a coma right now. If you would like since you are close enough to family you can see her" she says

"Okay, thanks" I say then hang up

"Listen Myra, I have to go." I say then rush out the door

What did Peter do to Tris? Why does he hate her so much?

All these questions run through Myron's but the only one that I want answered is.

Will she stay alive?

I hope she doesn't die. She means too much to me.

**So what did you think about it? I'm sorry its not a really good chapter but school has kept me busy. I honestly have no inspiration for writing right now. If you follow my Instagram divergentobsesser you can learn a lot more about me and other things. **

**So I've been thinking about writing a one-shot. Would you guys like it or do you think my writings terrible. I will try my hardest to write a good one-shot if I do. **

**I'm going to bed now. It would be nice to wake up to amazing reviews and stuff but I'll probably only get 1. **


End file.
